Moonlight's Tale
by momomagic
Summary: Recent events had driven Old Payon's protector out of her homeland...and into Prontera. Life is not as easy as she thought it would be, and may prove more than Moonlight Flower could take...
1. Moonlight's Flower

**Moonlight's Flower…**

Payon Cave, Payon, a long time ago…

The moon's rays seeped through the gaps in the caves. Smokies gathered around the light, basking in the beams. Familiars fluttered deeper into the cave, darting away from the moonlight.

But none of the creatures dared go near the deepest crevasses of the cave; the thumping of drums and sounds of laughter and singing echoed throughout the cavern, repelling anything that came too near.

On the lowest chamber, a huge crowd gathered around the statue, dancing and singing their praises to their deity and ruler. Men and woman danced gracefully around in a circle, their children desperately but clumsily imitating them. All of them sang with pride and joy, their voices portraying the valiant acts of their saviour and leader.

But they weren't worshipping the statue in the middle of them.

A girl sat on the shoulder of the statue of Buddha, chewing on one of the finest Yggdrassil Leaves ever found by the people of Payon. Its sweet aromatic flavour filled the girl's mouth, making her more relaxed than she already is.

The people below continued to chant their ceremonious song, dancing endlessly into the night. The drums grew faster as the crowd sung louder, entering a competition of skill and endurance.

'Heh, they're so cute when they do that,' the girl thought to herself. The Moonlight Festival was originally a myth; anyone born at this time of year will be cursed and live the poor life of a slave forever…

But the girl changed it all. She was born under a full red moon, condemned to a life of hardship and suffering…but it never happened. Her mother had long since passed away, but she left her with meaning. The girl, Sakura, was a half demon, half immortal, but she was raised with the kindest hand Payon has ever seen. Sakura was aspired by her mother to be strong, to grow up and be like everyone else. Even though the curse was almost true, she struggled gain the trust of her city…

It was in the forest…a group of children, their father killed by the dreaded Eddga. They were going to be slain too…but Sakura saved them…she tore out the Edgga's heart and sent him straight to hell. She was crowned a hero, and accepted as another citizen in Payon…

Ever since then, her deeds continued to increase; from saving fishermen from the seas to stopping the cave from collapsing, she has done it all.

The singing and dancing grew more and more energetic, even though they have been singing for the most part of the day. The drums continued to beat hard as the drummers tried hard to fight the sheer loudness of the crowd.

Sakura's pet fox, Ninetails, leapt beside her. She stretched on the spot, letting her tails span out like a fan. Sakura gently patted Ninetails as the vixen rested her head on Sakura's lap.

She met Ninetails when a group of adventurers came back from an expedition. They found the strange nine tailed fox, bringing it back to boast. Many elders were shocked and afraid, raving about the legend of the nine tailed fox. Everyone wanted it burn, soon enough, but Sakura saw the sadness in its deep red eyes, just like her own. She gave the vixen a chance to live again, and now she was loyal and ever loved pet of the leader of Payon.

Suddenly, the music around Sakura stopped. Everyone looked up at the statue, staring into the eyes of their idolized goddess. The main event was about to begin. Sakura glanced around once, then took in a deep sigh. She enjoyed doing this every time.

It felt as if somebody yanked out her spirit and let it fly all around her. A huge sphere filled with twinkling specks of white light filled the cave. They spun together, creating images flashing across the cave…the memories of Sakura's past…

She showed them her mother, raising her from young, protecting her from the other people of Payon. She showed them the hardships they had to endure, the pain and suffering she went through, how she ran away when her mother died of illness…then, the encounter with the Eddga…

She showed them her other brave acts, how she stopped the foreigners from invading the city; how she stopped a tsunami from flooding the cave, their city…

Then, she showed them the present; people dancing around the statue every year, cheering her on. They all wanted to see this spectacular sight; so many dots of lights come together to form a beautiful recall of Sakura's life…

Then, it was over all too soon. Sakura slumped down, panting relentlessly from the effort to maintain such a large amount of area of 'spirit', as she called it. The lights dimmed once more than disappeared completely.

People cheered, some wiping tears from their eyes, touched by the emotion put into Sakura's lightshow. Everyone gathered closer around the statue, leaving a thin gap to let her down.

Sakura dropped down, caught in the hands by one of the drummers. Everyone smiled and giggled as the young deity was put back onto the ground carefully.

Sakura loved her people; they did not fear her, never once was there the fear that she would turn against them. They were able to talk to her as if she was an old friend; even the children would invite her would invite her to play their games occasionally. She was happy she was not treated like a tyrant, not some power hungry monster threatening them with fear and anguish.

And for a strange reason, Sakura felt stronger than before everyone idolized her; as if their prayers to her were actually making her stronger…

But she has dwelled on such thoughts many times. She returned her attention to the crowd, thanking them and letting them pat and caress her. It was nice for them to show their affection for her so freely, even with the knowledge that she had the power to kill all of them here…

Ninetails leapt after her, landing gracefully on her front paws. A small clamour of children rushed forward, patting and scratching her with tiny little fingers. From the looks of Ninetail's face, she rather enjoyed it.

Then everyone halted as Sakura raised a hand. The last part of the festivities was the most important. Sakura watched them kneel before her. Everyone was in silent, hands held together in the odd Payon style prayer.

Sakura led them, praying to the deceased for a safe passage to heaven. She spoke of blessings to the city; to keep it safe, peaceful and ever happy. Then, everyone mumbled their own wishes, and recited the last part of the prayer; a token of appreciation to Sakura, their protector, their master and their Goddess.

The prayers were actually an oath for Sakura. She promised them happy lives, and in return make hers happy as well. She couldn't remember how they started believing she was a descended deity that has come to save them, but it happened. Now she had the responsibility of taking care of her people…

Now and forever more…

A slight rumble woke up Sakura. Was it another earthquake…? No…the rumbling sounded like…footsteps?

Sakura got out of her bed, glancing outside. Nobody was in this part of the cave…nobody ever gets out at this hour except guards.

Even though she didn't need sleep, the elders insisted she rest, for the sake of not to worry the people. She crept out of the door quietly, feeling the soft warmth of the cave fill her. It was a nice feeling…it made you very relaxed…

The rumbling got louder. Whoever they were, there must be at least a hundred of them; it wasn't possible for only a few people to cause such a ruckus.

Sakura spiralled up the stairs to the top floor. Guards were already scurrying to and forth, placing bows and slingshots on strategic points.

"Ma'am, the foreigners are coming en masse! It looks like they're going to attack us!" one guard reported.

Attack? What for? Payon has never done anything to foreigners; except for a lone priest…he was rested and healed back to life, not a trace of hostility…

The rumbling became a roar as a huge group of people appeared before the defenders. The one leading them bellowed, "Do not attack! We are here to help cleanse this place of the tyrant demon ruling your village! We request nothing more than to help you!"

The guards looked at Sakura with raised eyebrows. Who did they think they were kidding?

But Sakura took it personally. She stepped out of the barricades the guards had set up, looking face to face at the man.

But before Sakura could utter a single word, the man shouted, "You! I could sense a huge demonic aura coming from you…She's the one! ATTACK!"

The crowd of armoured men charged at Sakura, brandishing swords, spears and axes at her. With a swift motion, Sakura dodged all of them with blinding speed, reappearing behind the barricades.

"I've kept a promise I won't fight unless it's necessary," Sakura explained to the Guard next to her. He nodded solemnly, "Yes miss Sakura," then the guard added, "You're doing the right thing."

The rest of the Guards lowered stakes and retreated back into the city. Sakura watched them hacking away at the stakes bit by bit, each splinter piercing those around them. The doors to Payon closed as Sakura stepped through them. The guards bolted the door thrice, then barricaded the entrance again.

"That should keep 'em out long enough," the guard said to himself. Sakura wasn't so sure…that man, he looked oddly familiar…why would he want to kill her?

He said he had felt a demonic aura around her, and said she was the one. How did he know her whereabouts? No foreigner has ever come to Payon except…

Except the priest…

Why? Why would somebody who they helped want to kill her? She wasn't a tyrant, but her being a demon wasn't wrong, was it…?

BANG! The doors shook hard as the attackers rammed it.

"Let us in! We only want to release you from that demon! Open at once!" the priest shouted.

The doors rattled again. The bolts would hold. They were made of the finest Payon wood and steel. It had served its purpose many times. But suddenly, the bottom bolt broke into half, sending tiny specks of debris towards the guards.

"Sakura-san, I suggest you head deeper in. They were only after you, so maybe if you wait in the lower chambers, they won't find you." Sakura nodded, bowing down, "Thank you…I don't know if what they are saying is true, but…" Sakura made a small gesture, letting lose her spirit to strengthen the guards, "Just in case something happens; I've promised to protect you."

"We'll be fine, as long as you're watching over us in our hearts. Now please, go!"

Sakura bowed again in thanks, running toward the entrance of the lower caves. She passed the rows of houses, feeling everyone's presence; all sound asleep. Would they be alright? Leaving them was like leaving a kitten in the rain; cold and unprotected…

But she would fight only till it was her last option. She promised her people that…

Gerald, the priest, watched as the door finally fell open. Taking in another deep breath, he bellowed another command, "Alright! Get in there and find the demon! We must save this town from the evil tyrant!"

With that said, the mass of men charged into the city…

Eight year-old Miyu hid behind a pillar, watching the evil looking people run back and forth, bursting into houses and pillaging buildings. They were obviously looking for something…but what?

"Well, well, well. Somebody should be in bed now, shouldn't she?" A voice said from behind Miyu. Fear struck her heart, numbing her body. She didn't dare look back…she wanted to cry…

"Go back home, little runt. I've got no time to take care of you."

'Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone…' Miyu thought. She was scared, and she was sniffing already.

"Oi, I said get moving," the man said more fiercely, kicking Miyu from behind.

Just as Miyu felt the pain, she snapped. She turned at bit the man's leg.

"What in blazes…" the man shouted, drawing his dagger. Miyu didn't notice the weapon. She continued to cling onto the man's leg. She tasted blood seeping into her mouth, but it didn't feel like it was coming from her biting…

The dagger had dug deep into her head, numbing her nerves, giving her a quick and painless death. The rogue pulled out his dagger and licked off the blood. "Tch, what waste of time," he mumbled to himself.

Sakura felt it. Somebody faded away from her presence, unable to locate her. Sakura searched desperately, but couldn't find the missing soul. All the guards were still within reach….

No…somebody…died?

Hopping down the Buddha statue, Sakura ran back up to the village…

'Please let it be a mistake, please let it be a mistake…' Sakura begged helplessly.

She came up to the last flight of steps…

…and saw the attackers rampaging her little town.

They broke down doors, burst through walls, tore the floor inside out, lifting every lose board and brick in the area. The startled occupants of the houses awoke with a start, finding men in groups of fives rummaging their house. One person even went so far as to fight back with his katana. His head flew twenty metres away from him as a monk struck him with a single blow from his palm.

No…this wasn't what the priest promised…they were just looking for her, they shouldn't be involved…

She swore that she would protect her people, and protect them she shall.

The monk turned toward the rest of the family, hunched in a fighting stance. The wife of the decapitated man clutched her child tightly, hoping her end would be swift…

Sakura slapped the monk into the wall, forcing him into the next house. Blood and flesh spilled away from the monk, leaving a bloody red trail. The woman with her child looked up, seeing Sakura in front of her. She wanted to smile, but couldn't help but think of what just happened to her husband.

This was too much…they came, claiming they were helping them. Now they destroy their houses, break everything in it and even kill them. This was too much…it was unacceptable.

Sakura left the house, stalking the other invaders. She crept behind a knight, unnoticed by him. She thrust her arm into his back, pulling out a blood soaked chunk of meat…the knight's heart.

The sage in front of the knight gasped, watching her comrade fall to the floor. Sakura watched her back off for a second, then lunged towards her, biting a large portion of her neck off.

Revenge was still not in place. She ran off, leaving the Sage to clutch at what was left of her neck, slowly bleeding to death. She found another group about to break into another house, when they found themselves getting crushed under the balcony roof. Sakura had removed the pillar supporting it, and used it like a mace, smashing the rubble till a pool of red appeared. One hand twitched amidst the rubble, and Sakura pulled it off the arm. He wasn't going to get any help anytime soon.

She went all over Payon, killing and slaughtering everyone she met. She left no survivors, no one to tell the tale. Her killing frenzy got worse and worse as she saw and tasted more blood. They were all so weak, so easy to beat. She wanted more. She anted a challenge. She wanted…

No; she wanted to protect her people…her friends…her loved ones…

She snapped out of her frenzy, blinking around. Everyone was dead…the attackers, the defenders, even the citizens of Payon. Men, woman and children littered the floor, bits and pieces spread all around Sakura.

'I…I did this…?' Sakura asked herself.

No…it can't be…no…this isn't happening…she didn't kill them…she didn't…

Someone grabbed her leg. It was a little girl, her face slashed and her left eye was gone. "Why…" she whispered, "Why did you…" She let go, but her hand was still holding onto Sakura's leg. She was dead.

No…it wasn't her…it couldn't have…

"NOOOOOO!" Sakura's scream echoed throughout the cave, only to be heard by the Smokies and Familiars above.

Sakura tore of Ninetail's skin off, cremating the rest of her body. She dried it, then tore a hole on the underside of the head. She wore it like a mask, putting on Ninetail's arms and legs. She took a long pole with a ring on it, searching for the Payon temple. She removed the White Moon Bell and attached it to her pole.

"I'll be back," she promised, "I'll repay my sins…then I could face you again, my people…"

She looked at her Ninetail's skin wrapped around her limbs. They were grave reminders of what happened in Payon. She wouldn't let herself go into a frenzy again, even if the pain was too great. It would serve as punishment for what she had done…

She didn't like her old name anymore. It was too tainted with the sins she had just done. She didn't like living with those memories…

She was born under the moonlight, and she was named after a flower…

She had chosen her name. From that day forth, she would be the Moonlight Flower. She buried Sakura and Payon, walking out into the deep forests…


	2. Old Nemesis

**Old nemesis…**

Payon Forest, Payon border, a few days after chapter 1

Sakura…no her name was Moonlight Flower now…

Moonlight jumped onto the next branch, sniffing the air and glancing around. This place was so different from her last trip into the forest…the trees were more closely packed together and it was much darker than before…even the smell was unlike anything in Payon…

Moonlight never had a chance to fully explore the whole of her home; she was always busy and the only part of the forest she went through was the road leading to the local port. She spent most of her life in the underground caverns of Payon city, helping the citizens and organizations within the stony walls of the village. She rarely ventured out.

And Ninetail's skin…it was as if it was her own now; she was able to retract or unsheathe Ninetails claws naturally, and she could feel the fur brushing against the wind.

Another Poring scrambled away from her as she hoped onto another tree. It was so cute, the way it bounced slowly away from her. Feeling a little mischievous, she leapt down, landing just behind the little blob.

The Poring bobbed away even faster, only to meet the side of a large boulder; it had hit a dead end. It shivered helplessly on the spot, hoping its end would be a quick one.

Moonlight squatted down, touching the small little ball of jellopy with a gentle paw. The Poring squirmed away from her slightly, but bumped into the rock behind. It's shivering grew even more violent, becoming more and more afraid every second.

Moony patted the poor little thing, hoping it would provide it some comfort. She retracted her claws, just in case her little friend was a tad too soft. It was a nice feeling, having a lump of gel run through your fingers, just without the mess.

The Poring seemed to have calmed down too. It closed its eyes, as if it actually enjoyed it. Moonlight smiled as it wiggled its way closer to her. It took a bite at her pouch, tugging at it lightly.

Moonlight opened it up. Inside were the apples she picked from an orchard, all red and juicy…except for one; it was still green and unripe.

The Poring immediately jumped into the bag, grabbing the unripe apple with its mouth. It chewed slowly on it, savouring its raw taste. Moonlight had tried one of the unripe apples earlier. I tasted disgusting; how could this little fellow stand it?

Oh well, people wouldn't understand why she liked to chase rabbits so much either. Maybe it was a similar case? Just a minor misunderstanding of what was fun or tasty to others…

The unripe apple disappeared mysteriously into the Poring's translucent body. It made a small sound, like a burp and snuggled up onto Moonlight's lap. It was adorable, like a baby holding his mother…

It snored softly, its little mouth opening and closing, drawing in breath. Its change of heart was very sudden, but Moonlight welcomed it…she desperately wanted a new friend, someone who would comfort her now…

Moonlight's bell jingled merrily as she walked down the road with her new friend.

The Poring wasn't able to climb trees, so she decided to walk with it. She wasn't used to this habit at all…even though everyone in Payon does it. Moonlight was more accustomed to just leap to her destination. People must be very patient to spend so much time walking…

A Poison Spore jumped by, ignoring the duo. It was moving in a hurry, hoping away from something as if in panic. What could have scared it like that?

Oh well, whatever it was, Moonlight could sense anyone coming their way. The air smelled the same. She couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary either. Just a few birds flying off into the distance…

Moonlight's Poring nudged at her ankle. It must be hungry again, judging by the sad look on its face. "Alright, alright. We'll stop and rest for lunch, okay, Poring?"

As if understanding this, the Poring nodded…well…moved its whole body up and down in recognition. They sat under the shade of a tree, chewing on apples Moonlight picked earlier. Poring tried to eat three apples at once, but only managed to stuff two in. With an almighty gulp, the apples vanished into it.

Moonlight laughed softly; as greedy as it was, Poring was also very cute. It bounced toward the apple it missed, mercilessly devouring it in revenge.

Moonlight reached out for it, making sure it doesn't go too far from her. Just as her paw touched the Poring's head, a huge force slammed into it.

Gasping from the suddenness and the pain, Moonlight turned around. Her paw was underneath a gigantic tiger's foot…and underneath was the bits and pieces left of the Poring.

Moonlight to see who had killed her friend. The orange and black radiated off the fur. Its claws were so long it could go through somebody's throat with one swipe. A pipe hung from its razor sharp teeth. Its big orange head looked down at the pathetic creatures below him, grinning broadly at the stunned look of Moonlight.

She realised who the Poison Spore was running from.

This was Eddga…the one that murdered the children's father a few hundred years ago…he was the one who slaughtered countless citizens of Payon and burnt the trees of Payon's grove…and yet, it was still alive…here in front of her…

Eddga drove Moonlight's paw deeper into the ground. The pain returned to her and she snapped back to reality. This bastard killed her people…her friend…and now he wanted to kill her…

Never.

Moonlight reached for her bell in her other hand, slamming the two ton hunk of steel into the Eddga's chest. It flew back a metre away, skidding another two feet. It let out a low growl and stood up again. Eddga let out a roar of challenge, smashing a boulder beside it into bits.

Moonlight wasn't one bit intimidated by its acts. She gripped her bell, running straight toward the giant lion. Her movements were too fast for Eddga to track. She slammed her bell into the brute as much as she could, flail and whacking as hard as her paws would let her.

But the Eddga only got up again. It continued to track Moonlight as she made another attack on its flank. Moonlight let out a wail as she descended upon the Eddga's head…

This time, it was ready. Eddga grabbed hold of the bell, tossing it aside. The bell rang loudly, sending a shockwave throughout the forest.

Eddga approached Moonlight, claws raised and teeth bare. This wasn't like the last time she fought it…she remembered how easy it was to defeat it…how did it get so strong suddenly?

Eddga lunged at its prey, eyes filled with frenzy and saliva impatiently waiting for blood to stain the mouth. It tasted dirt instead; Moonlight had leapt into the air, landing on Eddga's back. She clung onto its neck, scraping it futilely with her own claws. This was no use…nothing she did actually did any real harm to it…what could it possibly take to kill this beast…?

Eddga roared in fury, grabbing Moonlight's arm. With a mighty swing, she was headed on a one-way trip back to her bell. The bell let out another clash as Moonlight's skull impacted onto its exterior. Doubling the pain, the sound made her feel very dizzy too…

Dizzy…?

Moonlight grabbed her bell. She dashed toward Eddga again, this time with a plan. Eddga was about to slash her with its paws, but moonlight swung her bell straight at Eddga…

The bell met Eddga's paw for the second time. It produced a loud gong, piercing Eddga's sense of hearing instantly. Moonlight had already expected this, and stuck her fingers into her own ears.

The gong lasted for another split second more, sending a long reverberation throughout the forest. Then, as soon as it came, silence descended the battlefield.

Eddga was still standing, but its head was spinning wildly, its sense of balance lost to the endless ringing in the speck of brain it had left in its oversized head.

Moonlight took this chance, aiming carefully at Edgga's weak point. With the final blow heading straight for Eddga, she yelled a victory cry into her helpless opponent's face.

The bell landed on Eddga's soft face, nose first. It dented it and caved in its teeth, tearing its own flesh inside-out of its body. The eyes were released from the sockets like a pair of birds set free from their cage. The blood came shortly after, splashing all over Moonlight's skin. The warmth felt good, knowing justice has been served.

But even with Eddga's death, no sense of victory came. She killed it, didn't she? But her friends…they were all still dead…no, this battle was meaningless. Nothing could be done to resurrect her people…murder for murder solved nothing.

Moonlight slumped down, tired and emotionally hurt. Her new friend, Poring…the people of Payon…everyone…even Eddga…they were dead…they were all killed…by her or because of her…

Leaving the carnage, she crept back to the remains of her friend, Poring. She gathered up the small pieces of jelly left on the floor, burying them along with a spare unripe apple. "Even if our friendship has only been for a while," Moonlight whispered, "it reflects everything I've done…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you either….but I'll do my best…if I ever get a next time…"

She stood up again, wiping her tears away. With her bell in hand, she walked off, heading wherever the forest ends. She repented her sins, but she could never forgive herself for what she has done.

She looked at her paw; Ninetail's skin felt as if it grew into her, not just around her anymore…was this punishment her dear pet and friend was giving? For failure to keep a promise to her people? It must be the old legend about Ninetails…anyone who killed the great Ninetails fox will be cursed with a thousand-year spell…

If it would take a thousand years to be rid of her crimes, then she would gladly wait for that thousand years. She looked up into the sky, seeing the clearest day of her life here on this world. She would be seeing much more things for the long time she would banish herself to.

Suddenly, walking didn't seem so bad after all…


	3. Obscure Reality

**Obscure Reality…**

The sun hung high in the sky, scorching the barren lands of the brown sea. Weeds and critters were slowly buried by the ever shifting sands. Signs of an ancient civilization persisted, leaving stone columns and scattered bricks all over the sandy ground.

Moonlight clambered up another hill. This place was nothing like Payon…it was so hot…so dry…she wasn't even able to sweat properly…

Water…she desperately needed water…even if she couldn't die, the pain was driving her insane…there had to be a river…a pond…even a puddle would do…just one sip of water…it was all she wanted now…

A blurry image formed in her eyes. Even though the desert made her vision sway side to side, it was more than miraculous to be mistaken. A river…no, an entire ocean was in front of her…what luck!

Moonlight ran as fast as she could, ignoring the stinging blisters on her feet. She would drench herself in the cool liquid, imagining how good it would feel…she'd be sipping fresh water soon…it was only so far away….

But she never even came close to the ocean. It remained where it was, flickering in and out in the desert heat. Despite all the running, all the effort she put in, it was all for nothing…she never even had a single gulp…

Moonlight suddenly felt very light headed…her eyes were heavy and her limbs felt like they were about to collapse…she held onto her bell, clinging onto it for support. Its metal shell seared straight into Moonlight's skin, burning and blistering it instantly. Moonlight flinched, backing away from the bell. The sleepy feeling returned, forcing her to fall on the floor and faint. She tried desperately to fight it, but she was exhausted. She was hungry, thirsty and dead tired from the running. The heat was helping either; it made her feel like she was having a heat stroke…her life dwindled in front of her once, then everything went blank…

Moonlight peeled open her eyelids, leaning her head to the side. It was evening, and the sky darkened to a light shade of orange. The desert around her was much cooler, and she was lying down on something soft…

A small force stroked her head gently…so soft…tender…

Moonlight sprung away from whoever it was, crouching low in an angry kitten position.

"Oh! You're awake already?" a person said, "You were fast asleep when I found you two hours ago. And…what're you doing?"

The person wore a pinkish-brown leather jacket, a white shirt inside and a large dress. Her hands were gloved and she wore a pair of Jack Be Dandies above her eyes. She was kneeling beside a cart, staring at Moonlight with a curious glint in her eyes.

'This girl…saved me?' Moonlight thought. Remembering her manners, Moonlight straightened her back and came to sit beside her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not very used to meeting strangers…"

The blonde raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Well, I could see that. Your, um, response to my hand was, rather…" She pondered for an inoffensive word, "…extravagant, perhaps?"

Moonlight bowed her head, unable to give an apology. She pawed the sandy ground awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do.

"Oh," The girl said, "This must be yours." She pushed her cart, revealing Moonlight's bell inside. "It's really heavy…I don't know how it ended up with you, or how you even managed to move that thing with your bare hands…"

Moonlight took her bell with on hand, laying it gently beside her. Her bell was still intact at least…she had one mean of protection again.

"So…umm…" The girl said again, eyeing Moonlight's two ton bell suspiciously, "What….what's your name?"

Moonlight looked up, finally allowing herself to stare into the girl's eyes. "I'm Sakura…I mean, Moonlight Flower," Moonlight said quickly. She still couldn't get her old name out of her head…too many memories have stained it to be left so easily…

"Moonlight Flower? That's a nice name," the girl said sweetly, "I'm Felia, a pleasure to meet you." Felia…so her name was Felia? That sounds nice too…it was so different from what regular people of Payon would call their daughters…

Felia turned back to her cart, taking out two bottles containing a strange blue liquid…Felia pulled out the cork from one of the bottles, handing it to Moonlight. "Need a straw?" She asked. Moonlight stared blankly back at her. Straw? Like harvested wheat? What for…?

Felia handed her a long round tube, made up of a shiny bendable material…it had a large hole in the inside of the straw…like a pipe.

Moonlight took the 'straw', examining it further with the bottle in her other hand. In her scrutiny, she glanced at Felia, who sucked up the blue liquid with the straw…so that's what it was used for!

Moonlight mimicked her, putting the straw into the bottle. She slowly sucked up the blue potion, trying it once. It was sweet…and surprisingly refreshingly. Moonlight felt herself get more energetic…more alert too. This thing was amazing…

Felia watched as the kitty girl sucked up the blue potion rapidly. Her face seemed so soft and content…like any other cat she's met…they were always content as long as they were fed well.

Moonlight finished the last drops of her drink, smacking her lips, not wanting to miss any bit of the beverage.

"That…was amazing…" Moonlight remarked, "What was it? I've never tasted anything so good…not even Yggdrassil leaves match up!"

Felia let out a small chuckle. She must be a foreigner, one living very far away… "It was a special blend of blue herbs and honey; specially made by my dear sister," Felia took a look at Moonlight's attire, then asked, "So…you must be a long way from home, judging from your…uh…clothes…Payon, perhaps?"

It was a joke, but Moonlight looked at her solemnly, then looked at the floor again, "Yes…" Moonlight answered. Her face was sad again, eyes drooping and her mouth tightened, as if restraining her thoughts.

Felia quickly changed the subject, "Uh…so, what's that you're wearing…? It's not very…decent…although it looks cute on you…"

Moonlight looked at Felia again; her eyes looked as if they were about to burst… "This was the skin of my friend…Ninetails…she died…I killed her…along with everybody else in Payon…they didn't deserve to die…and I didn't mean to kill them all…" She broke in to tears, crying and sobbing helplessly into her paws. She was so happy a second…and now this…

Felia didn't know what to do. Her conversation went the wrong way…she wasn't sure what she did would ever help Moonlight anymore…

Moonlight saved her the trouble. She wrapped herself around Felia, fitting smugly in the embrace. Felia choked a little, partially from the suddenness of Moonlight's appeal for her and also because her strength was a little too much for her to handle…

But she patted Moonlight, out of pity for her and in hopes she would calm down. Moonlight gave Felia a tighter hug, then released Felia slightly; just enough to let her breathe again.

Moonlight's fur was very soft…Felia wondered how she got it…it must be worth a fortune in Morroc…nothing so soft could ever be found easily…

Felia's merchant instinct kicked in, calculating how much such a rarity would be worth…judging by the best fabric available now…at least thirty million zeny…Moonlight must be either very lucky or very rich…

Felia continued to stroke her friend. If things worked out fine, she'd be bathing in the shiny golden coins of zeny soon enough…


	4. Trustworthy Companions?

**Trustworthy Companions…?**

"C'mon, the next oasis is right there!" Felia shouted out to Moonlight flower. She raced ahead, her cart bumping up and down as it was dragged across the soft desert sand.

Moonlight jogged after her, her bell jingling merrily as the thought of water raced through her mind. It's been two days since she met Felia, and her personal water supply ran out an hour ago…

The oasis was more than in plain sight now. The sky bluish surface of the oasis reflected the infinite vastness above. A pair of palm trees were standing tall beside the oasis, enduring the sun's heat and the desert's storms. It was miniature paradise from the sands…

"Oi! Moony! Hurry up, will ya'?" Felia shouted out again. Moonlight sighed. Ever since she cried, Felia had been acting very strangely…she was very impatient and always deep in her own thoughts…

"Hey! Don't just stand there!" Felia piped again.

Felia was irritated by Moonlight's slow walking. How was she going to do get anything out of her at this rate? She needed her sister to find out if the skin Moony was wearing was really that expensive…

"Oh, c'mon!" Felia chided, "The oasis is just over there…" As she pointed at the oasis, Moonlight was already there…she was standing at least twenty metres away from her just now…how did she manage to go al the way to the oasis, fifty metres away?

Felia scurried after her. She must have been too absorbed in her own little money scheme to have not noticed that little white chic run past her…

Moonlight kneeled beside the oasis, cupping her paws and sipping the fresh water meticulously, testing it for any abnormalities, then lapped up the water greedily. It was delicious.

Felia stopped beside her, panting and face pouring with sweat. She adjusted her Jack Be Dandies, then took out an empty bottle.

"We need to get as much water as we can," she said, almost to herself, "I've got a few left over bottles here, so we could use these to replenish our water supply." Felia handed an empty bottle to Moonlight, who rose from her watery feast. Moonlight scratched the surface of the bottle, punished only by a loud screeching sound.

"Wah! This bottle has some sort of magical protection…it makes a high pitched sound when I scratch it…" Moonlight complained, but was hushed up seeing Felia chuckle.

"Oh, silly! That's made of glass and pharcon, of course it'll screech like that!" Felia said. But it still made no sense to Moonlight, "If that…glass and fur-cun could make such a noise, why didn't the blue potion bottle have the same effect? They sure look the same…" Moonlight continued to fiddle with the bottle as Felia explained.

"Well, I was planning to sell them to other people, but it was an emergency, so I let us drink it instead. I got my sister to coat it with some lubrication, so it wouldn't slip nor screech so easily. It costs more, but it's worth it."

Moonlight shook her head. "I still don't get you. If that screeching sound is supposed to be protection for the bottle, why pay more to remove it?"

"Well…" Felia said reluctantly. She didn't really want to argue about something so pointless and she wanted to return to Prontera as soon as possible, "Let's drop this, okay? Just help me fill the bottles."

Moonlight's eyes showed disappointment, but she turned away, content with scooping up the water from the oasis.

The two of them have never talked for a long time since they encountered each other, and this was how their first chat turned out…Felia had to at least act courteous if she was going anywhere near Moonlight's stuff…

"So, umm…" Felia started again desperately, hoping to set up a good relationship with Moonlight, "So, umm…does everyone in Payon wear your outfit?"

The bottle Moonlight held in her paw shattered, letting bits and pieces fall to the floor. Blood seeped from her skin, dissolving into the once crystal clear water. She stared at what she had just done, as if it was no more then a mosquito bite…

"Meep…"

Moonlight stood up and walked away. "Sorry, but I think I might need some fresh air." She didn't look once at Felia. Taking her bell with her, Moonlight walked off, leaving the merchant to dilly dally by herself.

"Wait, at least let me…" Moonlight gave Felia a cold angry stare, silencing her instantly. She clearly did not want to be disturbed.

Her right arm was trembling from the pain, so Moonlight used her other hand to hold the two ton bell.

She had forgotten about Payon for the past few days, and now Felia brings it all back…

Guilt and sorrow hit her. She had forgotten what she had done…all of Payon was destroyed…solely because of her…

Wasn't that why she wore Ninetail's hide? To remind herself of the blood on her hands…to remember the ones she has slain…to never again relive that faithful day…

"AAAIIIYEEE!"

Moonlight tilted her head in the direction of the scream. It came from the oasis Felia was in…

Felia…? Oh no…

Moonlight ran as fast as she could back to Felia. She was in trouble…she had to help her…

Moonlight stopped. Felia…she's been treating Moonlight like just another brick on the pavement…was she really worth saving?

Moonlight ran even faster.

Felia backed away from the Golem. Her cart was dented and badly deformed from a single blow…her forehead was bleeding too…the Golem had managed to send a chunk of the cart's steel across her head…

If only this oasis wasn't surrounded by so many rocks…the Golem was blocking her only means of escape, and the stony wall behind her didn't help either…

All her potions were in the cart, and her axe was five feet behind the Golem…Felia could feel the fear racing through her…there was a reason why the people of Morroc warned her about this shortcut…and she found out the hard way…

The Golem's gigantic hand clasped around Felia. It squeezed her slowly, increasing the pain bit by bit…she didn't have the mercy of a quick death…she was slowly crushed to death…

Felia wanted to scream again, but she couldn't even breath…she felt as her ribs gave way, one by one…a sick crunching sound followed as they snapped…

Blood seeped up her throat as she felt her insides getting pierced by her own bones. She couldn't feel her legs anymore. She was slowly fading away from existence…wondering if she would ever see her other friends who came across this same fate…she should have listened to the guide in Morroc…

She was flung wildly onto the sandy floor. Her body was crumpled and unresponsive…she couldn't move her arms…only pain was registered in her mind…She could only shrivel up and tremble as her life passed before her…

She saw the Golem slam into the rock wall. It had a huge crater in its granite chest. A familiar jingling sound could be heard nearby…

…Moonlight?

The Golem got up, ignoring the damage done to it. Turning to the new threat, it stomped dangerously past Felia, eyes locked on Moonlight.

The giant's shadow loomed over Moonlight, blocking out the sun from her view. The silhouette of the monster's arm appeared just above her, and came crashing down on where she was standing…

Moonlight swung her bell at the arm. What was once the Golem's arm was now debris lazily flying two miles away from them. The bell rang loudly from the impact, making a mind numbing screech blast through Felia's mind. It made her headache…but it helped with the pain….somehow…

Moonlight didn't stop there. She drove her palm into the crater she made into the Golem, making a digging motion as if she was finding something in a packed closet. The Golem's slow reaction was too late to stop the deed. Moonlight pulled out its Heart of Stone. The Golem became stiff in that instant, its other arm about to grapple onto Moonlight.

Smashing the heart with the tip of her rod, Moonlight let the bits of dust within it to be blown back into the sandy dune…

Felia wanted to cry for help, but it made the pain even worse. But it wasn't necessary. Moonlight was already upon her. Felia could see a soft green glow blurring her vision. It made her eyes itch…she reached out to scratch it…

…her hand was moving again?

Her whole body…she wasn't in that terrible state anymore. She was all okay again, minus the blood staining her clothes…that and slight dizziness…

"Felia, are you okay?" Moonlight asked concernedly. What for? She already healed her anyway…

Felia was helped to her feet by the Moonlight, then she shook her head hard, trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling…

"I…I'm fine…" Felia said, getting softer and softer, "Thank you…"

Moonlight put both her paws on Felia's shoulder. "Felia, I could tell just by looking at you something's not right. You're trembling all over! You can barely stand and your eyes…they've lost that sparkle you used to have in them…"

Felia stared blankly at her. She didn't notice she was trembling at all. She didn't even know her legs were about to give in, until Moonlight told her. She fell to the floor, finally realising how weak a state she was in.

Her body felt numb…she couldn't feel her skin shivering…she was cold…cold and helpless…

Moonlight shoved a bottle of blue potion in front of her. "Here," she said, without looking at Felia, "I…um…stole it, when you weren't looking yesterday…"

Felia accepted it gratefully, holding the bottle with her shaking hands. The rejuvenating liquid went up the straw and up into her mouth, making her more awake…

The trembling stopped. She could feel the warmth of the sun again and she could stand up as she always could. Moonlight held her hand, just in case she decided she was too tired to be up to the task.

"I'm fine…really…" Felia said. Her voice was soft and drained. Moonlight couldn't blame her; she just went through the worst day of her life…

Moonlight…she was helping her like she was a true friend…"Moonlight…I'm sorry…for the past few days…I…I've been," Felia apologized, but Moonlight held up a soft furry finger to her lips.

"Hush now. You'll waste your breath telling me all that," Moonlight said casually, "Besides," this time she was whispering, "I've been through much more in Payon…"

Felia said nothing. She continued to sip the blue potion, not daring to make Moonlight angry or sad again…

And she was too self-centred…she never really cared about Moonlight after she found out about how expensive her clothes were…her mindset was to steal her riches through trade, now she wasn't so sure…was it really worth their friendship?

"Sorry…"

"Don't sweat it."

The next few days were much more pleasant. Moonlight opened up more, feeling more comfortable about her tale of Payon. Felia shared her sorrows too, but still didn't dare reveal her original 'plan'. They laughed, joked, listened and cried, but they were happy; happy to be together.

Then, Felia asked for some time alone, and Moonlight stayed behind near the foot of a hill. Curious, but not wanting to disturb her, moonlight was content with playing with her claws.

Felia went around the hill. The place she was looking for was marked with crosses coming out of the ground…

There it was! Felia had promised to visit them this trip…if she didn't join them. The makeshift graves of her old companions…merchants who have risked their lives crossing the Morroc plains…

Felia knelt before a particular one, wiping away the sand from the cross. 'Miyu Yamato' it read. She was a close friend of Felia's…and a huge risk taker too. She repaid her recent fortune with her life.

She thought about how she used to help her with the bartering of her goods…how she always gave her the cheer and support to where she is now…

…how she used to…

A single tear flowed down her cheek. She missed her dearly, like another elder sister…but she had to get over it and move on. She let her feelings out as much as she can until she was bored of it.

Today was the last time she had to cry for a friend…

Moonlight stared up into the moonlit night. It was very late, and Felia wasn't back yet. Maybe she was in trouble? Maybe she needed rescuing again…

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Felia shouted from behind, waving. She was alright at least, allowing Moonlight to breathe a sigh of relief.

"What took you so long?" Moonlight asked in a rather big-sister-ish tone.

She was no longer just a friend to Felia anymore. Their brief meetings have drastically changed their relationships dramatically. Moonlight was more respected of the two and demanded that respect in a positive way. Felia was just there to guide her and to listen. She seldom started conversations on her own now.

"It's personal," Felia replied. Then she looked where Prontera was supposedly supposed to be, "C'mon, Moony, let's go."


End file.
